O gato perdido
by lebaneseforyou
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem, é um One-Shot Staubrey. Em uma noite chuvosa em NYC Aubrey chega em casa e se dá conta de que seu gato Chord sumiu, e resolve sair a sua procura com sua namora e responsável pelo gato durante aquele dia Stacie


Em uma noite chuvosa em NYC Aubrey chega em casa e se dá conta de que seu gato Chord sumiu, e resolve sair a sua procura com sua namora e responsável pelo gato durante aquele dia Stacie, após algumas horas de procura, Stacie preocupada com sua namorada tenta a abraçar e consolá-la.

–Não me toque. –Responde Aubrey a tentativa de Stacie.

–Aubrey, por favor, não foi minha intenção. – Replicou Stacie.

– Você só tinha que tomar conta do Chord, só isso, e você o perdeu. – Responde Aubrey dando as costas para Stacie.

–Desculpa Bree, eu te dou outro gato. – Disse Stacie, ao virar sua namorada para si e tentar fechar a distância entre elas.

–Não, Stacie. – Falou Aubrey ao empurrar sua namorada.

–Bree, o que eu posso fazer para você me desculpar? -Questionou Stacie.

–Ache o Chord! –Respondeu duramente Aubrey.

–É por isso que eu não gosto desse gato idiota, você o ama mais do que a mim. – Disse Stacie com tristeza no olhar.

–Primeiro ele não é um "gato idiota", o nome dele é Chord, e segundo, embora eu esteja muito nervosa com você, eu te amo, Stacie, eu te amo mais que tudo, mais do que amo o Chord. – Falou Abrey ao segurar as mãos de sua amada.

–Não parece, você sempre me troca por ele. – Respondeu Satcie recusando o toque.

–Ele é só um animal, Stacie, como você pode ter ciúmes dele? – Perguntou Aubrey, com um olhar confuso.

–Você é tudo pra mim, Bree, eu não entendo direito, mas é como se eu precisasse de você a todo instante, eu preciso te beijar, te tocar, deitar de conchinha com você, eu preciso de você, e só de pensar em te dividir, mesmo que seja com um gato, já me faz sentir uma dor que nunca senti antes. – Respondeu Stacie com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Aubrey retornou as mãos de sua amada as suas e se inclinou beijando-a docemente, e respondendo posteriormente:

–Você não precisa me dividir com ninguém ou nada, Stacie, eu sou só sua, e ele é apenas um gatinho, pense nele como nosso filhinho, nosso bebê, que você perdeu, e nós precisamos achar!

Após algumas horas de procura Stacie começa a tossir, e Aubrey preocupada com a saúde de sua namorada resolve voltar pra o apartamento do casal, ao chegarem as duas se deparam com Chord as esperando na porta. Aubrey corre e pega o animal o abraçando, e o levando pra dentro do apartamento, ao entrarem no apartamento Stacie vai para a suíte do casal, e alguns segundos após Aubrey a segue.

–Acho que nós deveríamos tomar banho – Diz Aubrey se aproximando de sua namorada e tirando lentamente a camisa e a calça da mesma a deixando apenas de roupa íntima e levando para o banheiro aonde retira suas próprias roupas ficando completamente nua, percebendo os olhares de sua amada ao seu corpo começa a beijá-la com desejo e a tirar o que restou de roupa no corpo dela a deixando igualmente nua. Após despir sua namorada a pega pela mão e a leva até o chuveiro aonde a água quente começa a percorrer por seus corpos, e voltando assim a beijar Stacie cheia de paixão e tesão. Stacie joga Aubrey na parede assim pegando o controle para si, e começa a fazer um caminho de mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço da mesma até chegar a seus seios aonde começa a chupar vorazmente o bico de um dos seios enquanto massageia o outro, fazendo assim Aubrey gemer e cravar suas unhas nas costas de Stacie que como resposta começa a descer com beijos e mordiscadas pela barriga da amada até chegar a sua genitália dando uma leve chupada para deixar Aubrey com mais tesão ainda e fazendo-a dizer com o pouco de força que tinha:

– Me fode Stacie, por favor.

Após essas palavras Stacie levanta e beija sua namorada enquanto massageia seu clitóris.

–Vai Stacie, me fode, eu sou toda sua, me fode gostoso vai. – murmura Aubrey entre beijos.

Assim Stacie coloca dois dedos em sua namorada fazendo um movimento de entra e sai o mais rápido e forte possível.

–E-Eu vo-vou – diz Aubrey em quase um suspiro

Após ouvir essas palavras Stacie leva sua boca a genitália de sua namorada tomando todo o líquido que saia dela, após algum tempo, Stacie sobe e dá um beijo doce e cheio de amor em Aubrey que a abraça forte contra seu corpo, após alguns instantes nessa posição as duas tomam seus banhos, se vestem e seguem para a cama de casal aonde deitam de conchinha com ambas fazendo carinho em Chord, e quase dormindo Aubrey diz com um tom de sinceridade único:

–Eu te amo Stacie.

E com a mesma sinceridade Stacie respondeu:

–Eu te amo, Bree.

E assim as duas dormiram.


End file.
